ManlyMing, Is It Okay?
by Another Girl in Another Place
Summary: Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Betapa bangganya Sungmin jika ia bisa tampil sangat manly dan cool. Terlepas dari image imutnya yang biasa melekat sehari-hari./ "Kau merasa keren?"/ "Sudahlah, jangan childish. Nanti kalau kutinggal wamil bagaimana?"/ A KyuMin fanfiction/ It's YAOI/ OneShot/ Typo(s)/ NC!/ CopyPaste, Flame, Bashing are not allowed!


**ManlyMing, Is It Okay?**

**.**

**JOY Fanfiction**

**.**

**Disclaimer : The casts belongs to God, but this story is mine **

**YAOI, Typo(s), OneShot, NC (?) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Astaga, benar-benar luar biasa."

"Apanya?"

"Dirimu… lihat ini."

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih pendek mendekat. Mencondongkan tubuh menatap layar _tab_ milik kekasihnya. Foto-fotonya saat berada di National Assembly tadi pagi. Yang ditunjuk hanya tersenyum dikulum, kemudian mengangkat bahunya santai.

"Kau berlebihan." Gumamnya pelan.

Namja pemilik _tab_ tadi, Kyuhyun, masih menatap layar _tab_-nya serius. Meneliti setiap detail penampilan sang kekasih yang fotonya sudah _zoom-in_. Ya Tuhan, entah bagaimana lagi dia mengungkapkan perasaan kagumnya pada sosok namja di layar ini, yang sama dengan yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

'_Dia terlihat berkharisma berpakaian seperti itu. Sungguh. Sosok dewasanya sangat menguar. Khas CEO muda.'_

Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati. Dia tahu dia sudah lama jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin. Salah satu hyung-nya di Super Junior, yang sempat **sedikit** tidak menerimanya di awal Kyuhyun bergabung ke sana. Dengan satu pandangan dingin, Kyuhyun mengerti saat itu Sungmin tidak menyukai kedatangannya.

Tetapi itu dulu. Sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Kyuhyun mencintai pemuda itu sampai akhir, dan ia yakin Sungmin juga demikian. Ia mengelus layar _tab-_nya, tidak sadar sudah tersenyum sendiri sedari tadi.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Tidak mau menimbulkan pertanyaan untuk Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung bergumam 'hmm' pelan sebagai responnya.

"Kau kenapa? Memandangi fotoku dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Mengerikan!"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia lantas mengusap layar _tab_-nya, menggeser untuk menampilkan gambar lain.

"Lihat, _stalker_-mu. Seperti biasa, mereka selalu berhasil mendapatkan _angle _ yang bagus."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto lain, menampilkan Sungmin yang keluar dari gedung SMEnt tadi sore. Berjalan dengan gaya _manly_-nya yang menakjubkan. Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini berubah menjadi dua sosok yang berbeda dalam rentang waktu yang tak jauh.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum, dan ia ikut memperhatikan fotonya sendiri.

"Aku keren, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya. Betapa bangganya Sungmin jika ia bisa tampil sangat _manly _dan _cool_. Terlepas dari _image_ imutnya yang biasa melekat sehari-hari. Yah, Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus mengakui jika Sungmin memang _manly_. Sangat. Ia bahkan sempat iri dengan Sungmin saat kekasihnya itu 'memelihara' abs di era album ke-empat mereka, Bonamana.

Demi Tuhaaaaan, ia tidak rela saat itu. Tetapi perasaan irinya itu hilang perlahan seiring memudarnya lekukan otot di perut dan lengan Sungmin. Untunglah Sungmin tidak seperti Donghae atau Siwon, yang semakin hari semakin besar saja abs-nya.

"Kau merasa keren?"

Mata Sungmin ikut tersenyum saat namja itu tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun gemas. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu. Lihat… beberapa sisi seorang Lee Sungmin terbayang dalam memori Kyuhyun. Berkharisma, _cool_, dan imut. Bagaimana jika digabungkan?

Kyuhyun nyaris melempar _tab_-nya ke sembarang arah dan langsung menarik Sungmin dalam pangkuannya. Ehm…yah kalian tahu 'kan?

"Untung saja foto ini diambil dari samping. Kalau dari depan, kau bisa dikira pamer kening."

Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun dengan bercanda. "Keningku dan keningmu masih lebih lebar punyamu, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Oh ya? Hahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa menyebalkan. Jemarinya masih menggeser diatas layar _tab_, masih ada beberapa foto lainnya.

"Oh wow, kau pintar _smirk _sekarang, Hyung."

Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu foto Sungmin yang lain. Tidak cukup jelas, tetapi terlihat jika Sungmin sedang mengukir _smirk _tipis di bibirnya.

"Guru _smirk_-nya ada di sebelahku." Timpal Sungmin lagi. Ia ikut menggeser fotonya, menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari layar _tab_. Melihat ulang foto _manly_-nya tadi, yang terpotret dari samping. Kemudian tersenyum-senyum sendiri, yeah sedikit mengagumi penampilan sendiri tak masalah bukan?

Ia tidak sadar posisinya menghimpit Kyuhyun. Dan biasanya Kyuhyun akan 'bangun' kalau sudah ditempeli oleh dirinya. Oke, Kyuhyun benar-benar melempar _tab_-nya sekarang. Bukan melempar juga sih, hanya menyingkirkannya ke tempat aman. Mengganti posisi _tab_ itu dengan tubuh Sungmin. memangkunya dengan satu tarikan kuat.

"Minniemin, aku ingin sesuatu."

"Hah? Apa?" Sungmin masih tak peka dengan keadaan.

"Memakanmu. Di ranjang. Sekarang."

.

.

.

Sungmin mencium habis bibir Kyuhyun, mendominasi setiap mili bibir si magnae. Kedua tangannya menahan rahang Kyuhyun, tak mengizinkan Kyuhyun mengelak apalagi membalas ciumannya. Lidahnya bahkan sudah mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, bermain didalamnya dengan lincah.

Magnae itu terbaring di bawah tindihannya. Jangan remehkan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun, tetapi nyatanya kini ia sanggup menahan Kyuhyun agar berada di bawahnya.

Lho, kok…?

_Sungmin ingin menjadi seme sekarang? What the…_

Kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun, awalnya. Pikiran nistanya untuk menelanjangi Sungmin tadi sempat lenyap sesaat, karena ulah kekasihnya itu terlalu mengejutkannya. _Manly_ oke, tetapi kalau sampai Sungmin merebut posisinya di ranjang, awas saja.

Tetapi akhirnya ia membiarkan Sungmin berbuat sesukanya. Biarkan saja sampai EongMin-nya puas, Kyuhyun juga ingin tahu sampai mana Sungmin kuat memimpin permainan. Karena menerima dan memberi kepuasan itu lebih capek memberi. Kyuhyun sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun memimpin permainannya dengan Sungmin, dan staminanya selalu oke jika di ranjang. Anggap saja sedang konser di panggung SuperShow.

Kyuhyun hanya memeluk pinggang Sungmin, membiarkan bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Sungmin. Hitung-hitung mengalah, karena Sungmin suka berubah menjadi sosok yang kekanakan jika mereka sedang berada di posisi intim seperti sekarang.

"Mmmh…" suara Sungmin terdengar pelan, desahan pertama di kamar ini.

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa. Mana ada seme mendesah lebih dulu? _Well, _mungkin ada. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku untuknya. Jika baru _french kiss_, ia masih sanggup menahan untuk tidak bersuara. Tetapi Sungmin barusan… astaga. Benar-benar lucu.

Sungmin melepas ciuman serangannya, mencoba menghirup nafas. Deru nafasnya menerpa wajah Kyuhyun, yang masih tampak biasa saja.

"Bagaimana? Sudah puas diatas? Kau le—"

"Ssst, diam. Ikuti saja aku." Sungmin mengatupkan sebelah tangannya diatas bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tertawa. Wajah Sungmin justru lebih menggemaskan dari bawah sini. Barusan namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, tampak seperti bebek. Mana ada namja dewasa berusia dua puluh delapan tahun memiliki wajah seperti itu?

Apalagi dia akan pergi wamil sebentar lagi. Ah wamil…

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya memikirkan hal besar yang satu itu. Kekasihnya ini sudah lulus wawancara wajib militer. Itu artinya tidak lama lagi ia akan berpisah—sementara— dengan Sungmin. Yah, tidak berpisah seutuhnya. Mereka masih bisa saling mengunjungi jika ada waktu.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

Sungmin memanggil bingung. Pasalnya ia sedang berusaha meninggalkan _hickey _di sekitar bahu Kyuhyun, tetapi namja dibawahnya ini bergeming. Apa hisapannya kurang keras ya? Atau Kyuhyun kesakitan? Atau… Kyuhyun marah?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin. "Sudah puas, hyung?"

Sungmin masih saja melongo tak mengerti. "Eoh?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalik keadaan. Berganti menindihnya, dan memajukan wajah hendak mencium Sungmin.

"Giliranku, _sweety_. Aku sudah bersabar sejak tadi."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar memimpin. Bibirnya bergerak lebih ganas, memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sungmin. Panas, basah, _passionate_.

Tangan Sungmin mengalung di lengannya, posisi keduanya tak lagi berbaring sekarang. Kyuhyun sudah ganti memangku Sungmin, dengan kedua kaki lelaki manis itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas pinggul Sungmin, yang dibalas dengan remasan di tengkuknya oleh Sungmin.

Betapa Kyuhyun sangat candu akan bibir cantik itu. Ia selalu bergairah hanya dengan menatapnya, dan kini ia sedang melumatnya dengan efek samping gairahnya semakin cepat melaju ke puncak.

"Hahhh…"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam begitu Kyuhyun melepast tautan bibir keduanya. Dadanya naik turun, sarat akan kebutuhan oksigen. Dibiarkannya Kyuhyun menggigiti bahunya, membuatnya mengerang saat gigi dan lidah Kyuhyun menghisap kulitnya kuat.

"Kau boleh _manly_, tetapi urusan ini tetap aku yang memegang kendali. Arra?"

Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya, kemudian mulai menjilat daun telinganya yang putih bersih. Hanya menjilat, tanpa meninggalkan jejak di tempat rawan itu, kalau bisa. Sungmin menggelinjang, tangannya semakin keras meremas pundak Kyuhyun. Dadanya bergesekan dengan dada Kyuhyun, belum lagi miliknya yang terus menyodok perut Kyuhyun. Sedangkan bokongnya merasakan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhyunn… butuh _blowjob_?" Sungmin bertanya di tengah suaranya yang sedikit menghilang karena jepitan tangan Kyuhyun pada kedua titik di dadanya.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati."

Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya. Membiarkan kekasihnya berlutut di lantai di tepi ranjang, menghadap ke arah selangkangannya. Kyuhyun akan sangat menikmati ini. _Blowjob _Sungmin adalah yang terbaik, namja manis itu terlampau hebat jika memanjakan miliknya. Itu menurutnya, karena ia tidak pernah dan tidak akan melakukan seks dengan orang lain.

Dengan Sungmin ia melakukan seks pertamanya, maka hanya dengan Sungminlah Kyuhyun melakukannya hingga akhir nanti.

Sungmin memegang kedua paha putih Kyuhyun. Hei, sejak kapan mereka _naked_? Entahlah, yang jelas pakaian keduanya sudah tersisih ke lantai.

Kyuhyun selalu suka saat jemari cantik Sungmin menyentuhnya. Seperti saat ini. Sungmin memijat miliknya terlebih dulu, menggenggam dan mengocoknya pelan. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menekan pundak Sungmin dari belakang, mendorong namja itu agar segera melakukan keahliannya.

Sungmin iseng, ia meniup ujung milik Kyuhyun. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya disana, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Minniemin, jangan menggodaku atau kau akan menyesal nanti."

Sungmin terkekeh. "Maaf."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun memejamkan mata merasakan mulut hangat Sungmin yang membungkus miliknya. Perlahan, menjepit benda panjang dan berurat itu diantara bibir basahnya. Tidak sabar, Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya. Membuat Sungmin sedikit tersedak karena sodokan miliknya saat ia bergerak tadi.

"Maaf, aku sudah…akhh tidak sabar."

Sungmin mempercepat tempo kulumannya. Gigi dan lidahnya turut membantu, menggerat halus di sepanjang milik Kyuhyun yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yang tidak terjangkau oleh bibirnya ia remas dengan jemarinya, termasuk _twins ball_ Kyuhyun.

Sungmin merasakan milik Kyuhyun yang semakin membesar dan berkedut. Sesekali ia mengerang dan saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengerang balik, merasakan getaran dari mulutnya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Hhhh… Sungminnnh…"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun meraih kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, membantu namja itu menggerakannya. Juga menyingkirkan helaian poni Sungmin yang menutupi dahinya. Kyuhyun menyibak rambut halus itu ke belakang, hingga dahi indah Sungmin terlihat. Tatapan keduanya bertemu, dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti mengagumi mata yang berkilat jernih itu. Mata itu yang sudah menyihirnya sejak pertama kali, membuat perasaan cintanya semakin dalam.

"Minn, sudah… hentikan…"

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan, dan ia ingin langsung memasuki Sungmin. Ia menarik Sungmin kembali ke pangkuannya, mencium lagi bibir yang baru saja mengulum miliknya.

"Mmmh…"

Sungmin sedikit tergagap saat lidah Kyuhyun masuk tiba-tiba. Tidak siap Kyuhyun menyerangnya begitu panas. Ia tahu, mereka semakin mendekati inti permainan.

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi Sungmin di pangkuannya, mengarahkan miliknya agar tepat memasuki Sungmin. Sungmin membantu dengan mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya kembali bertumpu di bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya sejenak. Sungmin membuka mata merasa kehilangan, dan tepat saat itu ia menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah, aku mencintaimu."

Dan Kyuhyun masuk. Memegang pinggang Sungmin erat, berhati-hati agar Sungmin tidak limbung. Sungmin meringis, tetapi Kyuhyun sudah kembali menciumnya. Selalu begitu, Kyuhyun akan selalu membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit dengan ciumannya yang luar biasa.

Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama mereka, tetap saja rasanya diawal itu sakit. Tetapi rasa sakit Sungmin terbayar lunas karena Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman terbaiknya, memeluknya erat dan bersabar menunggu responnya.

"Aku… sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun mengulang kata-katany sekali lagi, berbisik di bibir Sungmin.

Dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin mulai bergerak. Sengaja ia mengetatkan otot _hole_-nya, membuat Kyuhyun melenguh keras. Menjepit milik Kyuhyun erat, dan mulai bergerak mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Aahhh… Kyuuuh…"

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan gigitan halus di sekitar _nipple_ Sungmin. Bibirnya mengulum penuh nafsu sekaligus kehati-hatian. Jika ia terlalu kasar bisa-bisa Sungmin yang terluka. Sungmin mengerang, disaat bersamaan ia berhasil membuat milik Kyuhyun menumbuk pusat kenikmatannya dan juga bibir Kyuhyun yang mengerjai dadanya.

"Kyuhyunn…"

Sungmin mencapai puncaknya lebih dulu, ia sudah tidak tahan. Setelah ia keluar rasanya tubuhnya melemas. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, ia kembali memeluk Sungmin.

"Berada diatas lelah 'kan? Jangan coba-coba mengambil alih posisiku, makanya."

Sungmin hanya mengerang karena baru saja Kyuhyun menyentak tubuhnya, kembali menyodok dinding dalam _hole_-nya. Kyuhyun merubah posisi, membaringkan Sungmin di ranjang tanpa melepas tautan tubuh mereka.

"Begini akan membuatmu lebih nyaman."

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal dan menumpuknya di bawah pinggang Sungmin. Setelahnya ia yang bekerja, Sungmin hanya membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar, membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk lebih dalam.

"Aahh, Kyuhh—yuunnn… Akhhh…"

Kyuhyun bergerak konstan, teratur mengisi Sungmin. Tangannya memegang pinggul Sungmin erat, mencegah pergerakan namja itu.

"Miinhh, ini…. Oohh…"

Nafas Kyuhyun menderu hebat, seiring dengan miliknya yang berkedut panas didalam sana. Ia sudah berada di puncak, bersiap mengeluarkan cairan miliknya.

Kyuhyun mengerang panjang saat akhirnya ia keluar. Sungmin keluar nyaris bersamaan dengannya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan sensasinya sungguh luar biasa untuk Kyuhyun karena _hole_ Sungmin ikut mengetat.

Kyuhyun rebah perlahan diatas Sungmin, mencoba mengembalikan nafasnya ke mode normal. Ia merasakan perut Sungmin yang sedang menjadi tempat berbaring kepalanya naik turun dengan cepat, namun perlahan melambat. Mengabaikan cairan Sungmin yang terciprat hingga ke sana, Kyuhyun malah diam-diam menjilatinya.

"Nghh…" Sungmin

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, ia bergerak ke atas, merayap diatas tubuh Sungmin. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sungmin yang berkeringat, menatapnya dalam.

Sungmin membuka mata merasakan usapan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Mesum? Puas?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah puas memakanmu, EongMin."

Sungmin mendengus, namun ia tetap memeluk bahu Kyuhyun dan memajukan wajah mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau menjadi _seme_-ku tadi?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Aku jauh lebih _manly_ daripada kau."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hanya penampilanmu. Selebihnya kau lebih cocok pasrah mendesah di bawah tindihanku."

"Tapi aku bisa tadi menguasaimu."

"Hanya beberapa menit, kau perlu ingat itu. Aku tidak pernah mendesah duluan jika sedang menciummu." Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

Sungmin cemberut.

"Tidak ada _seme _ yang cemberut imut tanda merajuk di depan _uke_-nya."

Sungmin menjambak rambut belakang Kyuhyun karena namja itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika sedang menggodanya seperti ini.

"Kau suka bersikap sok imut." Balas Sungmin. "Makin banyak yang berpikir kau _couple-_nya Siwon sekarang. Mereka menyebutnya WonK—"

"Berani ucapkan itu, aku pastikan di Beijing besok kau tak bisa jalan." Sergah Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin dan ia merunduk, menempelkan keningnya di kening Sungmin.

"Aku tahu ini sangat kekanakan, tetapi sumpah, aku sangat tidak suka jika Siwon hyung mulai mendekatimu di panggung. Kau bisa bayangkan perasaanku, tidak?"

"Siwonnie hanya _fanservice_ seperti biasa."

"Aku tahu. Tapi rasanya ada saat-saat Siwon hyung benar-benar ingin memakanmu, terlihat dari matanya. Kau tidak sadar ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng ragu. "Sudahlah, jangan _childish_. Nanti kalau kutinggal wamil bagaimana?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Itu 'kan kewajiban, memangnya aku bisa melarangmu?"

Kyuhyun masih sewot, usapan tangan Sungmin masih belum cukup meredakan panas dikepalanya jika sudah membahas Siwon yang ingin memakan EongMin-nya.

Ganti Sungmin yang terkekeh. "Hei, kau tahu tidak kalau _nickname_ milikmu semakin banyak?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya heran. "Apa memangnya?"

"ModusKyu. Untuk ucapanmu yang sangat penuh arti saat usai musikal dan berfoto bersama kemarin."

"Oh itu."

"Kenapa kau pintar sekali menyelipkan kata-kata bermakna di dalam kalimatmu?"

"Kau lupa kalau aku ini GeniusKyu?"

Sungmin tertawa setelahnya, dan ia menyurukkan wajahnya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku semakin menyayangimu."

"Hanya menyayangi? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kau maunya bagaimana?" Sungmin sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun. Tanpa dijawab pun, Kyuhyun pasti tahu bahwa hanya dia yang bisa mengisi kekurangan dirinya. Dengan kata lain, cintanya sama besar seperti Kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Sungmin!"

"Hahaha. Tetapi publik tahunya aku ini hyung-mu, bukan kekasihmu. Hanya orang tertentu yang tahu seperti apa hubungan kita sebenarnya."

Kyuhyun membungkam bibir Sungmin dengan ciuman lembutnya. Jika sudah mencapai soal ini, Kyuhyun tidak mau dengar. Kenapa Sungmin selalu memikirkan publik? Tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Kalau Kyuhyun bisa, ia sudah terang-terangan bicara di depan khalayak umum jika Sungmin adalah orang yang akan dinikahinya.

Kyuhyun memegang dagu Sungmin, memintanya membuka agar ia bisa menjelajah lebih dalam dengan lidahnya. Lebih baik melanjutkan permainan daripada membicarakan hal tidak penting yang bisa merusak _mood_.

Lidah Sungmin menyambutnya saat ia mendesak masuk, dan memulai pergumulan di dalam mulut Sungmin. Ketika akhirnya lidah Sungmin takluk olehnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum menang di tengah ciumannya. Ia menjilat langit-langit mulut Sungmin hingga namja itu mengerang, lalu perlahan menyudahi _french_ _kiss_-nya. Ia mencium penuh-penuh bibir Sungmin tanpa melewatkan sudut-sudutnya sekali lagi, lalu menjauhkan bibirnya sedikit.

"Kau sadar tidak? Bibirmu menjadi semakin cantik karena aku terus menciumnya."

"Penggombal."

"Tidak percaya? Aku pernah membaca jika rutin berciuman maka bentuk bibir seorang akan semakin bagus. Faktanya terjadi padamu."

"Ya ya ya. Aku percaya."

Kyuhyun menciumi wajah Sungmin dan ketika sampai di pipi, matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"Nanti gunakan _beanie_ ya. Ternyata aku meninggalkan jejak di telinga kananmu. Sebelah atas."

Sungmin meraba telinganya. "Benarkah? Apa terlihat jelas? Yang sebelah kiri bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah Sungmin agar bisa melihat telinga kirinya.

"Hmm, sedikit sih. Tidak semerah yang kanan. Pokoknya pakai _beanie_-mu nanti jika pergi."

"Kau selalu saja kebablasan."

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Memangnya kenapa? Sungmin miliknya, setidaknya beitulah dalam pikiran egoisnya.

Sungmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun, lalu mulai menjauh. Ingin membenahi pakaian yang bertebaran.

"Mandi bersama, oke?"

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin dari belakang, lalu menarik dagu kekasihnya dan mencium Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi, tanpa melepas rangkulannya. Siapa tahu EongMin-nya mau diajak bermain lagi.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Well, tamat dengan tidak elitnya. Smutnya aneh dan gagal total, entahlah. Cuma pingin nuangin apa yang ada di pikiran. Seharusnya saya jangan nekat ya, tapi ya udahlah. Udah jadi juga. Hehe**

**Ini gegara sering ngobrol mesum, makanya jadi nekat bikin fic mesum. Padahal aslinya nggak ^_^ v**

**Buat Nad sama Dien eon, makasih ya support mesumnya :3 ditunggu hadiahnya XD**

**Yang udah baca, review dong~ Nanti utangnya ngga saya lunasin nih #edisingancem #dihajar**


End file.
